


In Between Games

by andlucyy



Category: The Outsiders (TV 1990), The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Steve centric, theyre just having fun, tv show compliant (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andlucyy/pseuds/andlucyy
Summary: If he took just one step forward, their lips would touch. The idea stuck in his mind like it was trapped in the spider webs of his thoughts.What Two and Steve get up to at the carnival.
Relationships: Two-Bit Mathews/Steve Randle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	In Between Games

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this ship and it is inspired a lot by @chaotically-cas ily cas <3 anyway i hope you like my yet another rare pair fic :)
> 
> !! this is based on/set in the carnival episode of the outsiders tv show !!

Steve winced as he hit the dusty ground, but laughed it off as he took Two-Bit’s extended hand and got up, deliberately nearly dragging him onto the floor in the process. He pat the dirt off himself and jokingly wiped his hands on Two’s shirt. 

“Man, I reckoned they would at least say goodbye before they went to suck face in the car,” he said, feigning a pout and looking at Soda and Jewel disappearing into the crowd. 

Steve followed his line of vision but they were already gone. “How rude of them,” he said. “The youth these days ain’t got a shred of manners or dignity.” 

He glanced back at Two, who was wearing his signature ‘I’m about to do something I shouldn’t’ smirk, and excitement bubbled in the pit of his stomach. That smirk meant good things for them. Steve always had the best times with Two-Bit, especially when they were alone, and had no doubt that the day at carnival would be any different. It was like they were drunk but without the alcohol — they lost their senses of better judgement together, which made bringing alcohol into the mix all the more fun. 

“So, should we try a couple more stalls?” 

Two looked at Steve and raised an eyebrow. “No, I thought we could do something different.” 

There was something glinting in his eye that wasn’t there before, and it almost took Steve aback. He felt his face warm slightly at the sight of it, and swore that the extra smug expression on Two’s face told him that he liked that it did, but quickly regained his composure. If Two wanted to play, then he’d get in the ring with no hesitation. 

Steve leant his arm on his shoulder and brought his face forward, so that the tips of their noses were close. So close that it even made him a little nervous. 

“Like what?” he asked, gaze obviously darting from Two’s eyes to his lips. 

It took Two-Bit a second to get his brain working again. “Well, maybe we could just. Walk around, or check out if anyone’s selling any booze around back?” he spluttered. 

Steve didn’t stop staring at him. He could feel the heat radiating off Two’s face from where he was standing, although wasn’t shocked at all by it due the proximity of their bodies. If he took just one step forward, their lips would touch. The idea stuck in his mind like it was trapped in the spider webs of his thoughts.

“That sounds like a mighty fine idea, Two-Bit.” Steve retracted himself, much as he didn’t want to and gestured forward. “Lead the way.”

Two’s smirk returned and he held out his arm so Steve could take it, like a gentleman in a period piece would. “All you gotta do is follow, sweetheart.” 

Steve rolled his eyes at the nickname as he wrapped his arm in Two’s even though his heart fluttered. He never was one for lovey dovey stuff, but coming out of Two-Bit’s mouth, even if it was just a joke, always felt a little different. To be fair, everything sounded a little different when it came out of Two’s mouth, but hearing him call him a little name that one of the top socs would call their girl brought a feeling about Steve’s body that he couldn’t quite understand. 

The pair zigzagged through the crowd, Two deliberately going through spaces where Steve wouldn’t be able to fit through with them walking two abreast, and Steve scowled at him even though he clung to his arm the whole way through, up until they reached the edge of the fairground and the lively chatter and music faded into a soft soundtrack to their endeavour. 

Steve surveyed the area and tutted. “Not a single sad soul out here willing to spare a guy a drink.” 

“What a disappointment.” 

He could feel Two looking at him and his lips formed a shit-eating grin. Steve was always good at teasing, good at making people want him, and Two-Bit was no exception to the talent. He knew exactly how long to let his gaze linger on someone to make them curious, and exactly how to quirk his mouth in a way that made people want to know how it tasted. It all came down to reading people, being aware of the atmosphere and playing those factors right to his hand, and Steve was excellent at it, as proved by Two. 

“So, what now?” he asked, taking a few steps closer to Steve. 

“Maybe we could hang out here for a bit, just the two of us,” he suggested, looking at Two-Bit over his shoulder. 

“Damn, Randle, I didn’t know you were so desperate to get me alone.” 

Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes at Two, but turned to face him. “So what if I am?” 

“So that means you wouldn’t mind if I kissed you,” Two said, almost as if asking Steve permission to, a little more tentative than normal. 

God, he wanted to take him seriously so bad, but Steve couldn’t get past the ridiculousness of it all. What were they doing, standing right outside a carnival, acting like they were irresistibly, masterfully seductive to essentially the other half of their brain cells? Steve cocked an eyebrow. “Well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna do it?” 

Two looked shocked by his response, the expression on his face one that Steve wished he could save forever. It was so weirdly wholesome and comical at the same time, Two’s eyebrows raised, and eyes wide and sparkly, and mouth slightly parted, and cheeks all rosy. Hell, he’d go as far as to say that Two-Bit Mathews looked kind of cute. 

“I can kiss you?” he reaffirmed, looking like a dumbfounded puppy who’d been offered a treat in the best possible way. 

“Just shut up and do it.” 

Two-Bit took Steve’s face in his hands and pulled him in. It was such a sweet kiss; Steve could feel Two smiling against him, and his own lips were beginning to grin as he wrapped his arms around Two’s shoulders. He felt so warm inside, like the touch had started a campfire right in his chest, like the touch had brought him back down the highway and into what felt like his home. 

As they drew away from each other and Two’s hands slid from Steve’s face down to his waist, Steve bit down and his bottom lip and looked at the floor. He was slightly afraid of what he might do if he looked Two in the face, but then felt fingers gently tilt his face up and was forced to look in Two-Bit’s bright grey eyes. He couldn’t stop himself from bursting into laughter at the sight of him, and thankfully, Two had the same reaction. 

“What was that, Jesus Christ,” Steve wheezed, throwing his head back. 

“I don’t know about you, but thought it was pretty fantastic,” Two said flippantly through dying out laughs. 

“I never said it wasn’t.” 

Two’s lips twisted into a smile. “Glad we’re on the same page with that.” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Surely, I don't have to ask you again?” Steve teased. 

“No sir, you won’t ever have to ask me again.” 

And just like that, the boys were kissing again, on the outskirts of a carnival, trying to hold in their laughter until after they were done.


End file.
